Prequel to the The Possible Family
by FlyingSquirrel2010
Summary: AU: Ever wonder what the Possible Family was like before Kim Possible? Well this is my version of how everything became to be. This is a story about high school drama when James Possible and his family were teens. Better summary inside.
1. Pilot

Prequel to the The Possible Family

Ever wonder how Team Go got their powers, how Drakken got blue, or what Kim's parents were like? Well this is my story of the lives of James, Slim, Alice, and Jane Possible. This story contains romance, action, humor, and tons of DRAMA. Contains a lot of flashback too.

Ideas/names/songs might have been taken from Degrassi, Kim Possible, Twilight, High School Musical, other movies BUT none of these belong to me. I don't own anything expect for the characters Alice Possible, Jane Possible, Joe Johnson, Jesse Johnson, Jill Johnson, and Tanya Hollaway. I few more but, I don't want to give anything away.

Note: If you ever watched Degrassi or other high school shows this is how the story goes. Each season is a school year and every chapter is an episode. Please ignore all episodes of the Kim Possible show. This is just another high school story. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Joe Johnson was sitting in the back of the car listening to the ESPN. His family was currently moving from Georgia, because he just received a scholarship to attend Degrassi High School for football. He was a quarterback and currently a sophomore along with his brother Jesse. Both him and Jess were handsome and good looking. Joe was buff and muscular with sun-toned skin and short light brown hair. Jess was more slim but still a little muscular with dirty blonde short hair. Both brothers had brown eyes and a killer smile. They also had a 10-year-old sister named Jill who was currently falling asleep on Joe's arm.

"So think Degrassi has any hot chicks there?" asked Jess.

"Is that all you think about?" answered Joe.

"What! It's an important question. I mean the best thing in life are girls and with our killer looks we can have any girl we want." Explained Joe.

"Excuse me if my life isn't evolved about having sex with every hot babe you lay eyes on. And anyway I have more important things to worry about like getting recruited for the Boston Rebels!" said Joe.

"I'm just saying that there's nothing wrong with having a sexy lady by your side." Said Jess.

"Whatever" replied Joe.

The truth was he was looking for someone different. He didn't want the usual ordinary girl. He wanted a girlfriend who was full of surprises and challenges. Joe looked out the window and saw a big sign that said, "Welcome to Columbia, South Carolina! Home of the Wildcats!" The scenery was nice. There were city buildings but also nice open areas of grass surrounded by trees. Joe also heard there was a beach just 15 minutes from here. For a few minutes, Joe was just checking out the place he will call home till college when something caught his eye. Actually you couldn't miss it. It was a mansion as big or bigger than the White House surround by enormous iron gates. The driveway went straight then curved into a circle, which in the middle had a beautiful water fountain. The entrance to the house had two marble stairs that meet at the top and a pretty arc that lead to the doors.

"Dang, someone's got money!" announced Jess.

As they went by the closed gates, Joe saw a golden rectangle that looked like it as made entirely out of gold. It looked like some word was engraved but Joe couldn't make it out. Joe knew before hand that this city was full of rich families and the only reason they could afford Degrassi was because of Joe's scholarship. A few streets down Joe's father pulled into a driveway. The house was pretty decent, but after seeing that mansion it was like nothing. Joe didn't think much more about the mansion though, because he thought it was probably filled with rich, spoiled, ignorant people.

"Were home!" said Joe's dad.

"I call front room!" screamed Jess.

"Not if I get there first!" challenged Joe and the two boys raced into their new home.

* * *

Next day

Beep Beep Beep

Ugh came from a body hidden under a bundle of covers.

Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh shut up, god damn it!" hollered the barely awake red head. The alarm clock was then torn out of the wall and thrown across the room into the wall.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Said the sleeping form who went back to sleep.

"What was that?" hollered a voice from down stairs. "Jane that better not be another alarm clock!"

Jane just responded by putting the pillow over her head.

"Jane get up right now. School starts in an hour!"

No answer

"Don't make me come up there," shouted her mother.

Suddenly Jane's door opened and in skipped a happy, bubbly red head.

"Come on Jane let's not do this again." Replied Alice who opened up the blinds to let the sunshine come in.

"Ugh go away Alice," answered Jane.

"Maybe if you didn't stay out all night you actually enjoy getting up and what were you possibly doing at 2 o' clock in the morning." Questioned Alice.

"None of your damn business and don't you have make up to put on instead of interrogating me."

"Actually I just finished and it wouldn't hurt you to wear some make up yourself. I hear we have two new students today and it's always good to make a first impression."

"Like I care what people think of me"

"We'll I care what people think of me and since you're my sister so should you."

"Whatever"

"I layed out an outfit for you and you better wear it and get up before you get mom all pissed."

"Make Me," threatened Jane.

"Oh I will," whispered Alice. "James!"

No sooner their older brother James came in with a bucket full of ice cold water and poured it all over Jane. Which quickly got her out of bed.

"AHHHH you are so dead!" shouted Jane and threw a lightning bolt from her hands at James which he easily dodged. Jane chased James out of her room down the stairs while throwing fire bolts everywhere.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Possible is sipping her coffee listening to the noise and things breaking.

"Here we go again," she said.

* * *

Degrassi

"Dude this is place amazing." Said Jess.

The brothers were currently taking a tour of their new high school. It was huge compared to their old high school. The hallways were crowded with teens of all sorts. The football stadium was what captured Joe's interest though. It was huge with bleachers on either side, a scoreboard, and signs everywhere saying Go Wildcats. Apparently their team colors were red, white, and gold.

"I'll caught up with you later Jess." Said Joe and walked into the stadium. When he walked onto the field, he could see football players all around him. He saw fans in the stadium and hearing them cheering Joe Joe Joe! He was brought out of his imagination by a voice behind him.

"Joe Johnson" said a deep voice behind him.

Joe turned around to see a tall, bulk man behind him with brown hair and eyes.

"Yes sir" answered Joe not really knowing what to say.

"Oh sorry my name is Mr. Barkin. I am the Life Science Teacher/head football coach of Degrassi."

"Oh so you're my new coach."

"Yes that would be right. So you like our stadium."

"Yeah it's awesome."

"Yes well finest one in the state. Sadly though Degrassi hasn't won a championship in 4 year but I plan to change that and that's why you're here."

"I won't let you down coach."

"Let's hope not. Tryouts are this afternoon don't be late."

"Yes Sir" The bell just rang.

"Good, now get to class. You'll have plenty of time on this field."

"Okay"

Joe ran out of the stadium not wanting to be late on his first day of school. He pulled out his schedule and quickly followed the directions the secretary gave to him. Of course he wasn't looking and ran right into someone.

"Oh fuck! Hey watch where were you're going" shouted a girl.

"Sorry" said Joe as he started to stand up but was quickly stopped when he took sight of the girl. She was a girl with beautiful auburn red hair and bright green eyes. They quickly stood up and Joe noticed that this girl was fine and firm. She was muscular all over.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," stated the girl.

"Look I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention and…"

"Whatever" and with that the girl stormed away.

Joe couldn't help himself from staring as the girl walked off with such confident and power. It was like she ruled the world. Then the finally bell rang.

"Shit" said Joe and dashed off to his next class.

* * *

Cafeteria

Joe was able to survive half the day and now was currently in the lunch line with Jess. The cafeteria was huge that it was a two story. It has stairs on the far right and left and a stage at the beginning of the room.

"Dude it's a official this is the best school." Said Jess

"Yeah? So who'd you meet this time?" asked Joe

"Who didn't I meet? I already got 5 phone numbers."

"Congratulations" said Joe sarcastically.

"But there was this one girl that I can't get out of my head. She was a red head."

"A red head? I met a red head well actually ran into her."

"Well I call dibs," said Jess.

"Joe Johnson" asked another guy as the brothers walked by another table.

"That would be me." Answered Joe.

"Hey" said the guy as he got up and patted Joe on the back. "You're the new quarterback right."

"Well that would be up to the coach." Said Joe.

"Well I'm Drake wide receiver. Wanna sit with us?"

Joe looked over to Jess who nodded yes. So Joe and Jess took a seat at the football table.

"That's Steve, Derek, Ken, Matt, Nick, Drew, Mark, and Zack." Introduced Drake.

"Hey I'm Joe and this is my brother Jesse." Stated Joe.

"Hey" said the guys.

"So I hear you're trying to over take Shaun as varsity qb." Said Ken.

"Well I wouldn't say take over." Stuttered Joe.

"Well good luck cause Shaun would kill before he gave up his spot especially to a sophomore." Said Nick.

"Come on guys give Joe some credit. He did receive a full scholarship to just be here." Defended Drake.

The boys were quickly interrupted by three smoking girls up on the stage.

"Attention Degrassi Students, cheerleading tryouts will be held this afternoon in the stadium. Come out and show your school spirit!" said a brunette into the microphone. The brunette then walked off the stage followed by another brunette girl on her right and a blonde on her left. They walked by the football table, winked, and then sat down at the supposedly "cheerleaders table".

"Wow who are they?" asked Jess.

"Those some of the hottest girls here." Said Derek.

"Okay so the blonde is Elena and the brunette is Fiona they're both juniors." Said Mark.

"But the brunette who just spoke is Tanya Hollaway, head cheerleader and the hottest girl of Degrassi!" explained Matt.

"Yay but she's a totally bitch," said Drew.

"You're only saying that cause she dumped you." Teased Nick.

"Is she a senior?" asked Joe

"Nope a sophomore just like us," answered Drake.

"A sophomore as head cheerlead?" questioned Joe.

"Yeah I know right, but she became captain as a freshmen. Pretty impressive. She totally schooled the senior last year. One of the best cheerleaders out there." Said Drake.

"Yeah I heard she won 6 regional cheerathons already." Said Mark.

"Who are they?" asked Joe who was looking towards the back of the cafeteria.

All the guys looked up and answered together, "Possible".

_(Bang a Drum by: Selena Gomez)_

Two red heads were walking at the same speed down the stairs. On the left was a red head with green eyes wearing hot, dress up top and a skirt with a purse. She was wearing heels and her face looked like an angel. She had a smile and was saying hello to everyone. On the right stairs was the girl he ran into earlier. She was wearing a plain top, skinny jeans, and flats. Unlike her sister, she was glaring at everyone. People were scurrying around making sure not to get in her way.

"Hey babie," said Matt to girl that came over. "Joe, Jess this is my girlfriend Colleen."

"Hey" replied Joe and Jess.

"That's the girl I meet," said Jess pointing to girl on the left.

"Those are the Possible Twins. The one of the left is Alice. She's smart, nice, and extremely fashionable. She can take you from nerdy to glamorous. The one on right is Jane, the complete opposite. She is always in detetion and skips school a lot. She hates everyone mostly and isn't afraid to get into a fight. She keeps to herself a lot though. All we know abot her is she's a tomboy and loves to skateboard. " told Colleen.

"But don't get your hopes up because apparently they don't date anyone. I guess they think they're too good for any of the guys here." Added Drake.

"Well we'll see about that," declared Jess who never turns down a challenge.

Joe was speakless as the to girls walked by them. There was something different about Jane.

_(End song)_

"So they always lived here?" asked Joe.

"No they just moved here last year. Their mom owns the Apple Company so they're always on the move. Did you see their mansion though it's huge." Said Colleen.

"Wait that was theirs?" shouted Jess.

"Yay the Possibles are like one of the top ten riches family." Said Colleen.

"They have that big mansion just for two girls?" questioned Joe.

"Oh no, they have two brothers James and Slim Possible. James is a senior. He's the student body president, varsity point guard for the basketball team, and totally cute," said Colleen.

"Yeah he lead the Wildcats to States last year." Exclaimed Drew.

"Slim his young brother is a junior and he is the biggest player ever! He bet that he could kiss every girl in his grade before graduating to go to college." Told Colleen.

"Like your one to talk, Col. So how good of a kisser is he?" asked Nick.

"I only kissed him twice and I give him a 8.5" answered Colleen.

"Looks like you have some competition" teased Joe to Jess.

"Haha" replied Jess.

Suddenly the bell rang. All the guys got up to throw away their trash. As Joe was exiting he noticed Tanya eyeing him. She smiled and he waved back.

"There you go," encouraged Jess

"What?" asked Joe

"I saw you just checking out Tanya." Jess

"Nah man,"

"Hey it's cool. I mean it's classic high school head cheerleader and quarterback."

"I'm not really interested,"

"Oh really? We'll here she comes now. Good Luck" said Jess and he walked out.

"Joe," said Tanya.

"Yes," answered Joe.

"I'm Tanya Head Cheerleader and I hear you're the new quarterback."

"Um well tryouts haven't even started yet but I'm trying to be."

"Oh don't worry you won't have any problem."

"Thanks Tanya."

"So where are you heading to, Joey?"

"Um Biology." Answered Joe.

"Same, walk me to class." Said Tanya. It was more like a command than a question.

"Oh sure," answered Joe and walked side by side with Tanya. But then he felt an arm around his arm and looked down to seeing Tanya's arm intertwined with his.

* * *

Life Science (Last Period)

Joe couldn't help but glance back at Jane in the far back. He had three classes with her and so badly wanted to introduce himself, but couldn't because of Tanya. It was like they were dating already. But luckily Tanya wasn't in this class so this was his chance. Finally the bell rang concluding the day. Time to shine Joe thought. He got up and waited at the door for Jane, but sadly the teacher, Mr. Barkin, asked to have a word with her so he had to wait outside.

"Joey ready for tryouts," asked Tanya who silently came up behind Joe.

"Yeah"

"What are you waiting out here for? Come on I'm show you to the dressing room."

And with that Joe lost his chance to talk to Jane.

* * *

Locker Room

Joe was chancing into his gear and pads when someone shoved him in his back.

"So this is the great Joe Johnson who's trying to take my place." Said Shaun.

"Oh so you must be Shaun." Answered Joe

"Yeah been Degrassi's qb for 2 years now."

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up cause I think it's time for changes."

"Good Luck with that shrimp," snickered Shaun and knocked Joe's helmet on the ground.

"Jerk," whispered Joe.

* * *

Outside Locker Room

Joe walked out the locker room ready to kick Shaun in the ground when a micrale happened. He almost ran right into Jane again.

"Hey sorry but I didn't get to introduce myself last time, I'm Joe and you are?" Said Joe as he reached out his hand to Jane who was now wearing sunglasses.

"Jane," answered as she took his handshake.

* * *

We'll that's it for the first chapter.

A few tips:

The cafeteria looks like the one in High Musical School but add a stage.

Joe Johnson's hair looks like Stefan in the Vampire Dairies.

This Mr. Barkin isn't the Steve Barkin from Kim Possible, it's his father.

I do not own the name James Possible, Slim Possible, and Degrassi High School.

I do own Jane Possible, Alice Possible, Joe Johnson, Jesse Johnson, Jill Johnson, Tanya Hollaway, Mr. Steve Barkin Senior and much more.

Next Time:

Joe has a chat with Jane and a showdown with Shaun. Tanya makes her move. James has competition to win Anne over.

Please review! All are welcome. I can't get better without your opinions. Thanks


	2. Competition Between Guys

Chapter 2: Competition between Guys

Previously

"Hey sorry but I didn't get to introduce myself last time, I'm Joe and you are?" Said Joe as he reached out his hand to Jane who was now wearing sunglasses.

"Jane," answered as she took his handshake.

**Outside of the Locker Room**

"So do you always run over people to get attention," asked Jane.

"Ha, um no not really," replied Joe. "So are you going to cheerleading tryouts," he asked trying to change the subject. Jane's reply totally shocked him though.

"Cheerleading! God no, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Said Jane who was highly offended.

"Oh really um that's new," answered Joe.

"Sorry to disappoint but the cheerleaders are three doors down." Said Jane who started to walk away.

"No I mean, look I didn't mean it like that." Stammered Joe.

"Whatever it's typical all the guys want to check out the cheerleaders but to me they're just some air head bitches who can do flips and think they're all that with their annoying pomp pomps."

"Oh I see so have you met the cheerleaders all ready?"

"Not all of them, but I met the queen of all bitches, Tanya. She acts like she runs the school and shit but you would know that wouldn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Today in the cafeteria, don't act like you don't know. You're fresh meat and she's currently single."

"Well it's not like that." Said Joe

"Whatever look I don't have time to waste with another pretty boy who's just going to go ga ga for every single girl that walks by him and thinks he's some big shot superstar." Replied Jane and with that she turned around and walked away.

Joe was highly hurt and offended by Jane's words and thought who was she to judge him like that. He started to walk towards the stadium when he met Jane's sister.

"Oh hi there, you must be the new student. I'm Alice Possible." Said Alice. She was much more bubblier, outgoing, and nicer then her sister.

"Yeah Joe Johnson nice to meet you." Said Joe.

"So do you like Degrassi so far." Asked Alice

"Oh yeah love it."

"So off to football tryouts qb?"

"Ah yeah, where are you off too."

"We'll I'm off to organize the karaoke dance and then head over and watch tryouts. I'm surprised you didn't ask about the cheerleading tryouts?"

"Ha I already did and now I'll never do that again." Joe replied honestly

"Huh um, on no are you talking about my sister?"

"Yeah she kind of shot my head off when I asked."

"I am so sorry. She has a grudge about anything about cheerleading and can get a little defensive. But she's really nice once you really get to know her which is really rare."

"It's okay we'll I better get going. Don't want to be late again on the first day of school."

"Okay good luck and tomorrow is the karaoke dance at 7 pm. You and your brother Jesse should come."

"Okay I'll think about it," answered Joe as he ran off towards the football stadium.

**

* * *

Another Hallway**

James Timothy Possible the Sixth was walking along side his best friend Anne. James and Anne were both seniors. James was tall with light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was a spitting image of his father, James Timothy Possible the Fifth. Anne was slim and fit with short bright orangeish hair that fell level to her shoulders and had bright crystal blue eyes. The two meet each other last summer when the Possible's just moved to Carolina. James thought to himself how they first met and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Anne.

"Just remembering how we met a year ago." Replied James.

"Ah remember building the hurricane house?" questioned Anne.

"How could I? We spent three months building it." Answered James.

"You know you enjoyed it." Said Anne.

"Of course I did cause I had a pretty girl next to me." Said James which made Anne blush.

_**

* * *

Last summer the first morning the Possible spent in their new home.**_

_Broom. Click. Bang Bang. Clang. (Construction noises)_

"_Ugh what the fuck is going on." Shouted Jane._

"_Sounds like some construction work." Replied Alice._

"_Well it's ruining my sleep!" complained Jane._

"_Hey do you guys hear that noise?" asked Slim as he came into the girl's room._

"_Yeah and if it doesn't stop soon I'm going to shot someone." Threatened Jane._

"_Good Morning to you too" said Alice sarcastically._

"_It's 6 am for crying out loud." Said Jane_

"_Looks like someone is rebuilding a whole house four blocks across the street." Said Slim who was looking out the back window through a telescope._

"_Ugh is this how they welcome new neighbors." Said Jane._

"_We'll looks like were not going to get much sleep this morning." Said Slim._

"_Or we send someone down there to shut them up." Suggested Jane._

"_Okay Slim you go." Said Alice._

"_No way why don't you go?" asked Slim._

"_Because that would require me having to take a hour to put my make up on." Said Alice._

"_Jane?" asked Slim._

"_If I have to get up and walk all the way down there, I can guarantee you you'll never see or hear from those people again." Stated Jane._

"_Okay well we don't want to be trialed for murder on our first full day here. So who are we going to send?" asked Alice._

"_James!" shouted all three siblings together._

_One minute later, "What?" asked James with messy bed head._

"_Go out back about 4 blocks and tell the person in charge to cut out that crap before I cut out his brains." Commanded Jane._

"_Um I don't think I'll do that." Answered James._

"_Please James. I'm usually not one to complain but I really need my beauty sleep." Said Alice all sweet._

"_Fine," sighed James._

"_Yay, thanks James you're the best brother ever!" exclaimed Alice._

"_Hey!" protested Slim._

"_Yeah Yeah," replied James._

_James went back into his room to change into a pair of jeans and a tee. He fixed his hair to look decent and threw a pair of shoes on. James walked down the stairs, through the back door, around the pool, and climbed over the fence._

_**Building Site**_

_As James got to the corner of block of where the noise was coming from, he noticed an outline of a house made entirely out of wood. He saw teens all around working together sort of. Wow thought James. James walked over to a group of guys to see who was in charge._

"_Accuse me, but would you know who's in charge of this construction," asked James._

"_Yeah hold I'll get her for you," replied a guy and walked off._

_A girl thought James. He took notice of surroundings and saw kids his age hanging out and working together. It was really shocking to him but made him smile. The house looked big, even though only the outline of the house and floor was built. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a strong commanding yet gentle voice behind him._

"_Steve, John take a easy on that hammer. Jessica don't cut too much off and watch your fingers. Dave and Angela stop making out and get back to work." Said the voice behind him._

_James turned around and was quickly blown away. It was a teenage girl who looked around his age but a little shorter. She was thin but yet you could tell she was fit and strong. She had shoulder length bright orangish hair that bounced with her movement. She was wearing a tang top and jean shorts with sneakers and was holding a clipboard. Her skin glowed in the sunlight and when she turned to face him he was staring into two gorgeous crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful thought James._

"_Are you the person looking for me," asked this girl._

"_Yeah I'm James Possible. My family just moved here yesterday about 4 blocks up."_

"_Well welcome, my name is Anne Toci."_

"_So what's this you got going on here?" _

"_Well this project was my idea. We're building this house for families who lost their homes doing the hurricane down near the gulf last summer. Families still haven't found a new home yet so this is will be their temporary home for now." Explained Anne._

"_So you're all doing this for free?"_

"_Well most are doing it for extra community service hours and a few like me are just doing this to help out the community. I'd live here all my live so I feel it's good to help out the less fortunate."_

"_That's very nice of you. Do you always work this early?"_

"_Well were suppose to start around five and end around nine am. We're trying to beat the heat, but of course most people don't show till 6 or 7. We're running behind because there's so much work and not enough workers. Not to many people want to spend their summer vacation working but we'll have to make do with what we have."_

"_Oh I'm sorry about that." Said James as he looked around to see a lot of wood and tools but not a lot teens working more just goofing off._

"_Anne we need help!" called a female voice in the distance._

"_Be right there," answered Anne. "So is that all you needed or was there something else?"_

"_Umm no that it. Thanks and good luck to you." Said James not wanting to complain about the noise anymore._

"_Okay nice meeting you," replied Anne as she ran off around the house._

_James watched her go and was highly impressed about what he just learned about Anne. She sounded down to earth and yet determined to get a job done. James slowly made his way home but instead came in through the front door. Slim was in the family room on their big sofa watching TV on their plasma. _

"_So did you solve the noise problem?" asked Slim._

"_Hmm," said James still dazzled by his meeting with the very cute red head._

"_The noise? The one keeping all of us awake." Stated Slim._

"_Oh the noise yeah that's going to be going on for a few months." Replied James and walked off to the kitchen._

"_What!" exclaimed Slim._

_That whole day James thought about what Anne said about giving back. He liked it and wanted to help out. He also wanted to see her again too._

_**Next Morning (5:04 am)**_

_Anne was just walking up to the unfinished house. She was really getting worried because she didn't know if they could make the deadline. I wish Jacob were here thought Anne. She noticed again that the construction site was empty of course, which was the main problem. There was so much you could do with one person._

_Anne was completely shocked though when she walked to the front to see James sitting on the floorboard in a t-shirt and shorts._

"_You're late," said James._

"_Oh sorry couldn't find by shoes." Replied Anne. "What are you doing here?"_

"_You said you needed more helping hands and you inspired me yesterday. So where is everyone?"_

"_They normally start staggering in around 6ish. You really want to help?"_

"_Tell me what to do, captain," said James._

"_Okay come with me," replied Anne with a huge smile on her face. This was the beginning of a great friendship._

**

* * *

Back to present on the walk to Anne's House**

"I guess my siblings' complaining was a good thing that day," said James.

"Yeah what did they do all summer to avoid the noise?" asked Anne.

"Slept in the basement, I think."

"So no basketball practice?" asked Anne

"Nope not till end of fall," replied James

"I was wondering if you want to volunteer with me to work at the aquarium after school."

"Sure that sounds great."

"Cool."

James and Anne spent hours together working together on the house. They learned that they both wanted to get their PhD. James wanted to study rocketry and space while Anne wanted to become a brain surgeon. Anne has a little brother, Alex, in 9th grade. She has a mom who is children's doctor and a father who's a police officer. Anne and her family have lived here since forever, so Anne helped James get familiar with the big town and city. James secretly is starting to like like Anne, but isn't sure how to tell her. He hasn't had a girlfriend in three years and that didn't end well.

As they rounded the corner towards Anne's house, there was a surprise waiting for them. A boy, a hot boy!

"Anne!" said the boy.

"Jacob?" squealed Anne who quickly ran up to Jacob and gave him a hug.

"How's my best girl been doing?" asked Jacob.

"Great and even better now that you're here!" answered Anne.

"I missed you so much."

"Same are you staying here?"

"Yeah finally convinced my dad to let me stay here for senior year!" answered Jacob.

"That's wonderful," exclaimed Anne. "Oh, Jacob I'd like you to meet James Possible. James this Jacob Black my best friend since we were babies."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Said James.

"Back at ya," replied Jacob who shook hands with James.

"Jacob's parents are divorced and he went to live with his dad for a year." Explained Anne.

"Where's your dad live?" asked James

"Maine" answered Jacob

"Wow that's a far move," commented James.

"Yeah a big change more woods than cities." Said Jacob.

"Jacob I want to show you something," said Anne.

Anne led Jacob and James to the house they built that was now full with families. Anne told Jacob how James helped her and how happy the families looked when they had a place to live.

"Wow looks like you two were busy," said Jacob.

"Yeah took about three months," replied Anne.

"But totally worth it!" said James, which made Anne smile.

"We'll I better get going. I'm suppose to help my mom clean the attic out I just stopped by to say hi." Said Jacob.

"Okay oh Jacob would you want to help out at the aquarium with James and I?" asked Anne.

"When?"

"After school."

"After school? Oh sorry I don't think I can sorry," answered Jacob as he ran over.

"Oh okay," replied Anne who was disappointed and shocked.

"What wrong," said James.

"It's nothing just he normally is always excited to do these things." Said Anne.

"Maybe he's tryout for football or something."

"I don't know, but oh well I'm just glad he's back. I've missed him so much." Said Anne as the two went into her house to work on homework.

**

* * *

Football Stadium**

Whistle "Okay bring it in boys," shouted Coach Barkin over the cheerleaders over on the track. "Alright welcome to football tryouts. We are going to ask that offense go to the right and defense on the left. Joe, Drake, Zack, Steve, Drew, and Derek were on the offense and Ken, Matt, Nick, and Mark were on defense. The coaches were coming around asking for names and were almost done when Shaun finally appeared.

"Mr. Bolton, so nice of you to join us," scolded Mr. Barkin

"Sorry coach just warming up the guns," Shaun said cockily referring to his muscular.

"Well I'd be more worried about tryouts then your muscular." Commented Mr. Barkin. "All right offense lets run some plays. Mr. Bolton let's see what you got. Joe come over here please."

"Yeah Coach?" said Joe

"I want you to watch this play and tell be when you get it." Replied Mr. Barkin.

"Alight." Said Joe. (AN: I apologize but I'm not a big football fan so I'm just kind of making these plays as I go.)

Shaun got into position and also flashed a smile over to a group of girls watching them. The whistle blew and the play began. Shaun caught the ball dodged a player, looked around, and threw the ball to Steve who caught it. Joe did have to admit Shaun was quick on his feet and pretty good, but he was better.

"Again," shouted Mr. Barkin

The play went on again but this time Shaun took the ball and ran with it all the way to the touchdown line instead of throwing it Drake who was wide open. He threw the football down, did a dance, and got a cheer from the cheerleaders that made him gloat even more.

"Shaun, what was that," yelled Mr. Barkin.

"Just improvising Coach," answered Shaun.

"You were suppose to dodge, fake, and throw and I'm tired of you adding your own stuff. This is a team, not just you!" Shouted Mr. Barkin.

"Excuse me Sir but I think I got it," injected Joe.

"Good, Shaun take a seat," commanded Mr. Barkin.

Shaun grumbled as he took off his helmet and walked over to the bench. As he and Joe passed though, he made sure to shove his shoulders into Joe's. Mr. Barkin blew the whistle again to begin the play. Joe got the ball did a 360 degree dodge on a linebacker, faked to the left, and threw the ball to Drake all the way into the touchdown area.

"Perfect!" shouted Mr. Barkin. "Now that's how you do it," he directed to Shaun.

"Whatever," said Shaun.

Drake ran back to Joe to pat him on the back.

"Nice pass!" he complimented.

"Thanks!" said Joe.

The whole tryouts went extremely well for Joe and he was able to shut Shaun up. After tryouts, Joe was followed by Tanya and her girls.

"Hey superstar, I saw your amazing moves today," commented Tanya.

"Thanks. I think I have a good chance at becoming Degrassi's new quarterback." Said Joe.

"Oh I know you do," said Tanya who got real close to Joe. "Why don't you walk me home? My parents won't be home for another hour." Whispered Tanya.

"Um well I probably should get home and help my parents unpack." Replied Joe.

"Oh what a shame. Well if you change your mind here's my number." Said Tanya as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Ah thanks," said Joe.

"No problem but don't keep me waiting to long," said Tanya as she winked and walked away.

Joe was shocked at how fast Tanya tried to get into his pants. I mean they just met this morning, what was the rush? He quickly grabbed his stuff and walked home.

**

* * *

Anne's House**

James and Anne we're sitting on the coach watching TV together eating celery with peanut butter. Since they were both straight A students, they got homework done quickly.

"So are you and Jacob um dating?" asked James.

"Oh no, we're just really good friends. Our parents knew each other and we always hung out." Answered Anne.

"Oh okay," replied James.

They went back to watching TV when they started hearing grunts and groans coming from out back.

"What's that?" asked James

"Probably my brother. He's been trying to learn how to play basketball so he can tryout for the team this winter." Said Anne.

"Ah," said James.

Suddenly the phone rang and Anne got up to answer it. James took this opportunity to check on Alex. He went outside and saw him trying to shot free throws. Alex had light brownish reddish hair and brown eyes. He was a little short for his age and very skinny. James watched him shoot three shots and miss all three.

"Square and raise your elbows more." Advised James.

"Huh?" replied Alex

"You're not making them because you're elbows aren't square and straight." Said James.

"Oh okay," said Alex. He took James advice, shot, and scored. "Awesome thanks!"

"No problem. I play a little basketball myself."

"Oh yeah I heard you lead the Wildcats last year to States!"

"Yeah that was me. Hey what do you know about Jacob Black?"

"Oh my sister's best friend. Well to be honest I'm not really a fan of him, but don't tell my sister that." Told Alex as he took another shot.

"Why not?" asked James as he moved under the net to be able to pass the ball back to Alex.

"We'll he has young brother, Eric, who's in my grade and he always picks on me."

"That's terrible, why don't you tell someone?"

"And be called a tattle tale, no way. That's why I'm practicing basketball to beat Eric on the team. He said I could never make the team let alone start, but I'm going to prove him wrong."

James heard the same confident, determined toned in Alex as his sister.

"Are Jacob and Anne that close?" question James.

"Well from what I heard they've been friends since they were babies, but lately before he moved Jacob has been getting closer a little too close."

"You mean he's trying to make a move?"

"Yeah that's right. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you like my sister?"

"No! Well maybe a little."

"Oh I see well I would so much rather you be her boyfriend then that jerk."

"I see, thanks. Hey do you really want to make the team this year?"

"Yeah totally."

"Well how about having the head captain train you?"

"Really who's the head captain?"

"Me dude."

"Oh, you'd really do that."

"Yeah sure on one condition though."

"What?"

"You help me win over your sister's heart."

"I don't know,"

"Come on, would you rather Jacob have his hands all over Anne."

"No! Okay you have a deal"

"Great!" said James as him and Alex shook hands.

**

* * *

Evening in Columbia City**

Joe was walking around the city touring. He just left Jesse make at the store hitting on a girl. Joe thought Jess and Tanya would make a perfect couple. It was dark out, so Joe started to head home. He pasted a dark alley where people were fighting. Joe would have walked away, but he noticed a woman in there.

Joe ran into the alley when a guy went flying over him. Joe noticed that there were several men all surrounding one guy. It was dark and Joe couldn't make anyone out. He ran over to woman who was lying over on the far wall. Luckily she wasn't hurt, just shaken up. Joe got out his phone and call 911.

Joe watched the guy in the middle fight all the others with a weapon that produced what looked like lightning. The lightning gave enough light to let Joe see the outline of bodies. The guy looked like a professional who quickly took them all out. He got up to run away when Joe got up and ran in his way. Thud, the fighter collided with Joe outside of the alley.

"Fuck," said the figure but what was weird was it sounded familiar and female.

As Joe got to his feet, he was shocked to see the figure had red hair and green eyes just like…

"Jane?" shouted Joe.

"Shh…" whispered Jane as she put her finger on Joe's lips. She stood up quickly when she heard sirens. "You didn't see me here, got it!" commanded Jane before she stormed off down the street.

"What just happened?" whispered Joe.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.

Just to clear things up:

Jacob Black is the Jacob Black in Twilight and does not belong to me.

James Possible in this story looks like Zach Efron in Charlie St. Cloud except with green eyes.

Anne Toci, Alex Toci, Shaun Bolton, and Eric Black belong to me.

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Next Time:

Joe tries to get to know Jane more and Tanya still isn't giving up. While James and Alex, try to fulfill their part of the deal and things heat up at the Karaoke Dance.


End file.
